


Takasugi & Gintoki Drabbles

by TayTayCap93



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTayCap93/pseuds/TayTayCap93
Summary: Short stories of TakaGin (Takasugi x Gintoki).





	1. Drabble 1

**Author's Note:**

> The italic words are the third person point of view. Regular words are the point of view of either Gintoki or Takasugi.

_A phone is a wonderful tool for communication._

_But it can also be a tool of invading privacy if used by an idoit_

_Takasugi learned this recently_

-Takasugi’s POV-

 

I couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right.

It's been like this since I 'fooled around' with my lover, Gintoki, this morning.

Speaking of the devil, his cell-phone is ringing, which didn't stop for a minute

I looked through his phone. There wasn't much on since it wasn't anything fancy.

 

There were a few phone numbers, some programs that weren't ever going to be used and a few pictures stored. Everything appeared normal with the exception of one particular picture. Unlike the other pictures, this particular one was a peach skin color. I took a closer look. It's a picture of me making the most exotic, lustful expression. This explains the light flashing in his eyes near the end of the sex.

 

DAMN THAT BASTARD FOR TAKING A PICTURE OF ME DURING SEX WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.

 

I'LL MAKE HIM PAY FOR IT.


	2. Drabble 2

_A new trend became popular three weeks ago._

 

_What’s the trend?_

 

_Eyeball licking. It’s exactly as it sounds. A tongue, of person A licking an eyeball of person B. How did the trend became popular? Why did it become popular?_

_WHO CARES?! It’s a stupid, gross trend that leads to an eye infection. Who the hell would do such a stupid thing? Teens and immature young adults that’s who. Why? Who knows and who cares?_

_“There’s no way any mature adult would do anything like that.” That’s what Gintoki thought before his lover, Takasugi, tried to lick his eyeball._

 

(Gintoki’s POV)

 

Kagura and Shinpatchi were out. I’m alone, sitting on the couch, reading the latest Shonen Jump (magazine), and minding my own business. “Gintoki, are your children home?” When the hell did Takasugi get in? How long has he been there?

 

“Hahaha. No.” Every now and then he refers Shinpatchi and Kagura as “my children” or “the children”. I guess it’s because I share the same living space with them half the time to always. 

 

“Good. I want to show you something-“ He snatches my shonen jump magazine from my own hands.

 

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” My hands reach out for the magazine. “Be gentle to the-!” He blocks me hands with his own hand and gently puts the magazine on the table with the other hand. “You won’t be able to see anything with the damn book in the way.”

 

“Alright. Alright. Let go of my wrists and show me whatever it is you want to show me.” He gets on my lap and straddles me. “If you want to fool around just so.” He pulls out a pair of handcuffs and puts them on my wrists. Hands cuffed together in front of me. Odd. Wouldn’t it work better if my hands are behind- whatever.

 

I closed my eyes, waiting for what was to come next. The eyelid on my right eye is tugged open with force. My left eye opens wide out of shock. His is tongue heading towards- OH FUCK NO. HE’S GOING TO LICK MY EYE. NO WAY IN HELL THAT’S GOING TO HAPPEN.

 

WHAM.

 

Takasugi pulls back, groaning in pain. “That really hurts.”

 

“You should of thought of that before attempting to LICK MY EYE.”

 

“Was it really necessary for you to head-butt me?” If it wasn’t for the handcuffs I could of given him a good smack or punch him in the face. Classic Takasugi.

 

“Why would you want to lick my eye?!“

 

“Have you heard of eyeball licking?”

 

“I have heard of it. I caught Kagura licking Shinpatchi and Sougo’s eyes. They got pink eye.” This situation belongs in a Kamui x Takasugi fanfiction not in real life.

 

“You didn’t freaked out when I wanted to stick my tongue in your ear and your-“

 

“THOSE ARE DIFFERENT.” My voice rises and my face heats up like a teakettle. Did he just chuckle? Is he laughing me?

 

“If you’re that strongly against it then I guess we won't try it out.”

 

“You mean it?”

 

“Yes. You know what makes me uncomfortable?”

 

“Umm… no. What?”

 

I felt the palm of his hand hit my forehead. I think it left a mark. “Taking a photo of me while we’re having sex.”

 

“Where did you get the-?“ He holds my cell phone in his hand, on the screen there’s a picture of Takasugi, shirtless, with an exotic, lustful look on face. Oh shit.

 

“So this what it’s about? A sexy picture of you?”

 

“A picture you took without permission.” After an hour of arguing and Takasugi threating to lick his eye, Gintoki agreed to delete the picture.


	3. Drabble 3

-Takasugi’s POV-

Ever since we were kids, Gintoki has been afraid of ghosts. The credit goes to no other than our sensei. He doesn't admit his fear but the moment a ghost is mention he can't hide the fearful look in his eyes.

When I was seven, sensei was telling us a ghost story. Through out the tale, Gintoki held onto my hand and squeezed hard. He couldn't sleep for three nights.

Yet here I am, watching a horror film called Ju-On with Gintoki. Through out the entire movie, he held my hand and squeezed it to death. His body was trembling madly. When I asked him anything he would answer my question with a nervous laugh and matching smile.

To give him some comfort, I lean on his shoulder. It's the least I can do since he watches movies that terrify him in order to spend time with me.

 


	4. Drabble 4

-Takasugi’s POV- 

My peaceful night was ruined the moment when Kamui brought a stumbling, drunk Gintoki to the hotel I was staying at. Kamui comments, “Here’s your princess” while pointing both hands at him like it’s a show before he drags and places him next to me.

“Have fun.” He said before he leaves with his lieutenant behind him. Gintoki doesn’t say much. He leans on my shoulder and falls asleep. Dealing with a little bit of drool is better than dealing with a loud, drunk boyfriend.


	5. Drabble 5

-Gintoki’s POV-

 

Ever since the day Takasugi was declared dead, I’ve had the feeling of being watched for month. Every night I would hear strange moaning sounds when I’m alone.

 

I tried to tell everyone I know but no one believed me. Now there’s a gray figure in my bathroom, in a tube full of blood. He stares at me with a blood red eye. It’s the first time I’ve seen a glimpse of it’s face. It turned around and chuckled.

 

Wait a minute that chuckle sounded very familiar. “Ever since sensei tricked you, you’ve always been afraid of monster, demons, and ghosts like myself.” No it can’t be.

 

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” It’s Takasugi. Of all the people that haunts me, why does have to be him. He stands up and faces me. Yup, it’s him but now he has a new eye replacing the eye he lost during the war. It looks demonic.

 

“That’s a nice new eye. Where did you get it?”

 

“I made a deal with the lords of the demon world. You must be wondering why I’m here right?” I nodded

 

“I’ve come to bring you to the demon world with me.”

 

“WHAT? WHY?”

 

“I told you before haven’t I? You belong to me for all eternity. That includes in the afterlife.” Takasugi starts laughing madly.

 

_Gintoki wakes up breathing heavily. He looks around the room and sees everything is normal. He got up and went to the bathroom. Everything was normal there too. No blood in the tube. Gintoki sighs in relieve. The whoe being haunted by Takasugi was just a nightmare._


	6. Drabble 6

-Takasugi's POV-

After a normal day of college classes, working part time, and spending a few hours with friends, I lay on the couch in the living of an apartment I live at (on my own thanks to being under state legal guardianship). My lazy ass cat Gintoki, lies on my stomach like he’s been doing since he was a kitten. “Thank god tomorrow will is Saturday.” Gintoki’s the furriest cat I’ve seen. At least his fur is soft. I dose off petting him on his back.

In the middle of the night, I wake up to the sound of a man calling my name. I thought I was hearing things until I open my only eye to find a naked man with white scruffy hair, white cat ears and a matching tail on top of me.

“I was wondering when you would wake up.” The man says with a cheeky grin.

BAMB

I head-butt the creep. He sits up and I push him off of me. He lands onto the floor. I grab my cell-phone to make a call.

“WAIT.” He pounces on me, grabbing the phone and throwing it to the other side of the room.

“Get off of me, creep!!!”

“Let me explain, Takasugi!!!”

“How the hell do you know my name?!”

“It’s because I’m-“

Takasugi woke up, breathing hard, his body was covered in sweat. He sits up and looks around the room. He sighs with relief when he sees his cat Gintoki lying next to his feet and nothing else.

“I guess it was just a dream.”

Just as I was about to relax and go back to sleep, I hear the same voice I heard in the dream but the voice came from Gintoki. “Aw. Poor Takasugi had a bad dream?”

“…” Why is my cat talking? Am I going insane?

“You’re not hallucinating. I am a cat that’s talking to you. Well actually I’m no ordinary cat, I’m a demon cat.” He jumps off the bed and turns into a man. His appearance is exactly the same as the man in my dream.

“The man you saw in your dream was me in my human form. Well more like semi-human form but you get it right?” This doesn’t make any sense. I’ve had Gintoki since he was a kitten. All this time he was actually a demon. Silence fills the room until Takasugi said.

“I need time to think…”


	7. Drabble 7

_Dolphins are majestic and graceful creatures_

_Like many creatures they have ungraceful moments too_

 

 

Gintoki’s POV

 

It was miracle when I won a free scuba diving gear since Takasugi and I have been planning a scuba diving trip for weeks. It was something special for our ten-year anniversary. We went to Izu Peninsula, found a spot in the ocean, got our gear on and went into the ocean. Everything was perfect until a horny dolphin came along.

 

It swam up to him and rubbed it’s beak against his groin. He kicks at it to make it go away but it wouldn’t, it kept coming back and rubbing him in the groin. Why him? He’s scary looking, most animals stay away from the guy.

 

Like a good boyfriend I grab him and pull him away from the dolphin. While he swam away, I was kicking at the dolphin. As a reward I got attacked at the groin. We went back to the boat in pain and annoyed. Screw dolphins. 


End file.
